Electrical terminals are well known for connecting various types of electrical elements to one another. Electrical terminals include socket terminals and plug terminals for insertion into the socket terminals. A typical plug terminal includes an elongated plug contact, and a typical socket terminal includes a socket housing defining a cavity for sliding receipt of the plug contact. The typical socket housing includes rigid sidewalls and oppositely disposed resilient socket contacts biased toward one another. The plug contact is disposed between the sidewalls and is releasably secured in electrical contact between the socket contacts to form a readily separable electrical joint. While such terminals are suitable for many applications, the plug contact laterally moves between and vibrates against the socket housing sidewalls. Vibration leads to localized fretting of the terminals, which leads to plating wear and, eventually, oxidation and concomitant failure of the terminals. To reduce vibration, the plug contact is interference fit between the rigid sidewalls of the socket housing. But this tight configuration results in unacceptably high terminal-to-terminal engagement and disengagement forces.